Petscop 7/Transcript
Movement of Stravinsky's Septet plays on Needles Paul: Something's happening. Paul: Oh, hi there. Is that... it? That might be it. Except, what is... interacts with poster Do you remember being born? COME HERE Paul: Uh... oh-kay. Cut Pink Tool: I LOVE YOU NEWMAKER PLEASE SHOW MARVIN WHERE HIS HOUSE IS Paul: Hm. Paul: So, we might know who Marvin is now. Oh, I need to be quick about this, actually. 'Cause it could turn red again. So, I'm gonna ask "Who are you?" Which, I feel like we know at this point, but good to confirm. asks "Who are you?" Pink Tool: GO THERE AND HE'LL FOLLOW YOU HIS DAUGHTER IS THERE Paul: It's talking about the house again. It's interesting, but it is not an answer to my question. Heh, not at all. So, what do you think that means? OK, I should... So, yeah, so now I'm gonna ask the other question, the "Do you remember being born?"... oh, yeah, it's just "Remember being born?", 'cause the whole thing does not fit. asks "Remember being born?" Cut Pink Tool: ALSO WANTS 1000 PIECES FOR "MACHINE BEYOND SCHOOL BASEMENT STAIRWAY" Paul: "MACHINE BEYOND SCHOOL BASEMENT STAIRWAY"...not... also not an answer to my... question. Yeah, and it... yeah, well. Cut interacts with Child Library chute menu opened Take them home! menu opened (X) Drop Paul: Heh, well there you go. tries dropping several Pets Child Library accepts people x5 Paul: "Child Library accepts people". Paul: OK, well I guess I'm kind of an idiot. I wouldn't have tried that. I guess these... these are people, right? Those might work. Yeah. So, if I walk over here. menu opened Take them home! Paul: over loud menu sounds Yeah, it's just normal. module opened in Pets menu Pen is an aspiring mathematician. She's entirely deaf. She doesn't know what sound is, let alone music. I don't know what she's doing here. Paul: OK, so that's another thing. Cut interacts with easel face without eyebrows entered; room rumbles Cut Paul: Anything out of the ordinary here? What's on the floor? Looks like a gift box, and stars, and something else. And anything down here? As usual, no. So, this... If you're wondering what I'm doing here, this is Mike's face, but without the eyebrows. And why am I doing that? Well, because eyebrows seem to be important. And that's really it. But nothing seems to have actually... this seems like it's just reg— one— just, regular room, right? Yeah, OK. I dunno. Guess that's it. Alright, I have one more thing to try though. Cut face w/ Mike's eyebrows entered; room rumbles Cut Paul: This one is Care with eyebrows. looks at table CENSORED Cut Paul: So, this is Care with eyebrows. I put Mike's eyebrows on her. looks at table Paul: I could have put other eyebrows on her, but I didn't. I put Mike's on her. I don't know if this... I— I can't tell... I can't tell if it recognized it or not, because everything looks... like any other room. What's this here? Except, it puts... this... I don't know, maybe that's just something that it puts in any room. — We've had to cover something with a black box. Right now we can't say why. Some other things we're expecting to "censor" in the future: * "A big present with a sticker on it" * "Something on a wall, in a black house" * "Written on a chalkboard" Category:Transcripts